Home Again Ravi Part 1
Home Again Ravi Part 1 is the 9th episode of ''The Ross's'' and first half of the two part episode and the 19th episode overall. Summery Ravi is upset because Rachel can't take him to the prom and which Jessie and the others decide to go with him to support him but all of a sudden Ravi is hurt and is sent to the hospital. Plot (Peyton List): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One day at the apartment Jessie and the others were getting ready for the big day for school when Ravi didn't come downstairs yet. Hey why has Ravi not come down yet asked Jessie? We don't know maybe he's busy with something as usual said Zuri. Well lets find Ravi first and then I will sent you kids to school said Jessie. Soon she and the others went to find Ravi and soon they saw Ravi who was upset about something. Ravi whats wrong asked Emma? Well tomorrow night is prom night said Ravi. Well what's wrong with that not seeing the problem said Jessie. Well I don't have a date said Ravi. Ravi of course you have a date don't you have Rachel asked Zuri? I would love to ask her but she's out of town said Ravi. Well maybe we can all go together tomorrow night said Jessie. That's weird to do for an idea said Ravi. Yea Jessie why would you think of that asked Emma? Well we should be there for Ravi remember since I went to the dance and danced with Luke said Jessie. Ok first of all Jessie when Luke was around Rachel's boyfriend was trying to kill him because he took her to the dance that night and you helped him so he wouldn't be lonely said Emma. Ok I guess we can go with Ravi said Zuri. This is gonna be weird as Luke would say said Ravi. The next night Jessie and the Ross kids soon showed up at the prom night. Ok this does look like fun but it's still weird that you guys are all here said Ravi. Yea mostly cause Jessie is here said Emma. Ravi do you want me to dance with you asked Jessie? I guess so since you did the same with Luke when he was alive said Ravi. Jessie and Ravi soon danced around the dance floor and they were doing great and they were gonna win the king and queen. Ladies and gentleman we have two winners for this years king and queen and they are Jessie and Ravi said the teacher. Soon Ravi and Jessie won the king and queen event at the prom. Jessie we won said Ravi. Soon Ravi was acting weird and he started to fall down. Jessie I am feeling weird said Ravi. OW JESSIE screamed Ravi as he passed out. RAVI screamed Jessie!!! SOMEONE GET HELP screamed Jessie as she Emma and Zuri watched Ravi lying on the floor. Later that even at the hospital Jessie and the others brought Ravi in and soon they were all worried for him. What's taken them so long its been for hours said Emma. Soon Bertram came in and told Jessie about Morgan and Christina coming. I just got off the phone with Morgan and Christina and they will be here in a couple of hours said Bertram. Good now that were both told about Ravi lets see if we can visit him said Jessie. Doctor can we visit Ravi asked Zuri? I'm sorry but Ravi can't have visitors right now he is in a coma right now we will let you know when he can have visitors said the doctor. Jessie Bertram and Emma and Zuri were very worried about Ravi. To Be Continued Trivia